The present invention relates generally to the transmission of information across the Internet, and more specifically to methods, systems, and apparatuses for providing real-time and integrated support for equipment and tools across the Internet and within networks and networked systems.
When a tool, piece of equipment, device, etc., such as copier, printer or scanner is sold to a customer, many situations can happen to make the device malfunction. Examples of these situations occurring in the exemplary copier, printer, or scanner include a paper jam, toner low, out-of-paper, and empty ink cartridge, etc.
While typical users may attempt to troubleshoot the above problems, they are usually unable to either identify the problems or to take the appropriate corrective action to rectify the problems because of the lack of resources, technical familiarity with the device, device self-diagnostic capabilities, etc. Such problems then usually result in the generating of a service call to manufacturer's technical support department.
In providing device support, a support technician will typically attempt to assist the users to trouble shoot the problems. Generally, there are two stages in troubleshooting the device:                Device diagnostic. In this stage, the technician will typically instruct the user to check the devices, run several tests on the devices and describe the syndrome to the technician.        Problem solving. In this stage, the technician will typically instruct the user to perform a series of possible corrective procedures to the device, and after each procedure, may need to go back to the first stage.        
During the above stages, however, miscommunication can, and often does, occur between the technician, who is trained and technically skilled with the device, and the typical lay user, because the technician and the user may have very different backgrounds relative to the problem at hand, and consequently do not use the same terminology to describe the problem.
In addition, just getting in contact with a technician can be an ordeal. Calling for device technical support involves finding the correct phone number on the user's manual. Once connected the call may be forwarded several times in order to reach the right technician, or the user may have to navigate elaborate automated or other voice mail, the user may have to identify and locate device model and serial numbers, a customer number, a service contract number, etc., all to obtain help with the device problems. It is usually a very painful and time-intensive experience for a user to contact the right technician for the device in question, to diagnose the device problems, and to correctly perform a series of actions to rectify and resolve the device problems. The entire procedure may sometimes still result in having to have the technician come to the customer's site to look at the device which further increases the cost to operate the device.
What is needed is a method and system to enable technicians and customers to easily communicate to identify device problems and to enable the technicians help the customers to solve the problems efficiently.